For Him
by TenshiKaitou
Summary: 4 parts One-Shot. Char death. You never knew to cherish someone, until he is gone. (SasuNaru- The ache in my heart, is it regret?
1. Part 1

**Disclaimer:** **I know I tend to get very clueless most of the times. But to not know that Naruto belongs to me, it is a little too extreme. And over-kill.**

A/N: Attacked by the plot bunnies again. They forced me to do it! Ack, and at this time even! I'm so lazy now. So, you get this crappy piece of very simple grammer. TK-chan back to elementary writing. Hah.

* * *

**>> Just Want to Say I'm Sorry >>**

**Part 1**

"No."

Sasuke looked up, surprised, ember eyes immediately focusing on the blonde who sat stiffly on a single bed.

"What?"

"I refused."

Outside, the streets bustle on with life. The sun shone brightly upon Konoha - Village of the Leaf. A gentle breeze swept into the room, ruffling the pristine white bed-sheets.

"Naruto..." the Uchiha heir growled in a no-nonsense tone, as he stalked towards the other boy's side.

"I won't let you become the ANBU leader, Sasuke. If you decide to just ignore me, and go ahead with the whole matter, I would..."

"You'll what?"

"Break up with you. It would be over for the two of us."

"Damn it! Dobe!" the dark-haired avenger snapped angrily, eyes flashing red for a moment. He grabbed the blonde by the collar, then shoved him roughly against the wall. "You should be encouraging me, not stopping me!"

"I can't. I can't encourage you to become a killer." Naruto unwillingly whimpered, tears gathering in those cerulean orbs.

"Kami. Not all ANBU missons are assassinations! You're just being biased."

A tense silence followed the absence of the kitsune-boy's answer.

"You are such a stubborn snit!" Sasuke finally broke the quiet with an exasperated sneer, eyes hardening. Letting go of Naruto's collar, he dropped the boy unceremoniously back on the bed. "Fine, then we shall break up."

An awful sickness immediately settled in Naruto's stomach as he gaped at the turned back of his beloved Uchiha. "You mean it?" He gasped in horrified shock.

"Yes."

Slowly, the traumatized blonde climbed to his shaky feet, swaying ever so slightly. Stumbling towards the exit, he almost fell, and has to support his weight on the door knob. "Why? Why are you still such a bastard even after you had killed Itachi?"

To that question, the raven-haired boy simply looked away, purposely ignoring the blonde.

"I hate you." Naruto spat in a sudden burst of strength. Not looking back, he then fled from the apartment, far away from the wretched Uchiha.

**TBC...**

**

* * *

**

A/N: I promised the next update by tomorrow. This fic is meant to be a three-parts one-shot, so I won't want to drag it. And even more, it is written in TK-chan's elementary style. Hah, I ought to be shot if I didn't update as promised.


	2. Part 2

**Disclaimer:Refer to the previous chappie.**

A/N: I shouldn't have promised an update today. Darn, I'm so tired. This is the furthest I can write for now. No more. (drooping eyes) Darn boastful me. Bakabakabaka.

* * *

**>> Just WantTo Say I'm Sorry >>**

**Part 2**

Naruto ran, fell, stumbled to his feet, then ran again. Tears which flowed from his blue eyes, blinded his view. He didn't know when he was going.

"Kuso, stupid Sasuke-teme. Baka! " the blonde murmured under his breath, angry at how things has turned out.

"Naruto..." a cold, quiet voice interrupted him in his incessant insults. Jerking back to reality, Naruto skidded to a stop, only to find himself with an expressionless Hyuuga to face.

"Neji..." the kyuubi-container immediately swiped off his tears, embarrassed to be seen crying by the other ninja. "What is it?"

"Eastern Gate under siege." the solemn Hyuuga replied seriously, to which Naruto tensed readily.

"Who?"

"Orochimaru." Neji elaborated monotonously. There was a pause for the loudmouth ninja to digest the information. No further words were commented.

"I understood. I'll head over there now. You go report to Tsunade-obaa-san." Naruto stated, then make to run for the Eastern Gate when he suddenly paused. "He's here for Sasuke again, right?"

"...Hai," the mentioned Uchiha's cousin nodded.

"I won't let him have Sasuke-teme." Naruto growled protectively, before adding childishly. "Even though I hate that arrogant bastard now."

Neji blinked.

"Yosh. Here comes the great Uzumaki Naruto to the rescue!" the blonde grinned, and was soon gone like the wind, shadowed form leaping across random roofs.

* * *

Tsunade waved off the spiky-hair Kiba, dismissing him in the single gesture. "Look for Uchiha Sasuke and go with him to delay Kisame and his little minions' invasion. More back-up will be send as fast as possible." 

Suddenly, a sharp rapping on the door brought the two's attention to Neji who walked in most immediately. "Hokage-sama, Eastern Gate is under attack of Orochimaru."

"WHAT?" the female exploded. "Not him too!"

"Naruto is already on the way there to aid the others first." Neji tried to reassure the furious Tsunade.

"Argh, I can't believe this. Those two, did they make an appointment together, deciding that they attack Konoha on this particular day? How can things be so concidental?" the Hokage complained and slumped back in her chair, fingers massaging her forehead where veins threatened to pop. "Kiba, you go ahead to the Northern Gate with the Uchiha brat. Neji, join Naruto back at the Eastern Gate. I'll call for back-up and send them respectively to both sides. Shoo, shoo. Go now."

Without another second to waste, all three persons in the small office set about to their own missions.

* * *

"RASENGAN!" Naruto yelled. Summoning a cackling orb of raw chakra, he bowled his way through a line of Sound enemies. "Hah, take that, losers!" He grinned. However, when the blonde looked around, and saw how his fellow ninjas were barely fending off Orochimaru's minions, his smile faltered. 

Beside him, a soft panting could be heard from the ever calm and collected Shino as he tried to dodge ever single attack while calling upon his bugs.

"This is not good. If Shino is panting already, then everybody else must be near to their limit." Naruto thought. True to his thoughts, he saw the sick and tired expressions on each Konoha ninjas as they fought the never-ending rush of enemies. "I've to get to Orochimaru and end this fight now!"

Scanning over the area, the kyuubi-bearer spotted Orochimaru and his close aide, Kabuto standing far ahead, atop a huge snake which he remembered clearly as Manta. "Target spotted!" the enthusiatic blonde exclaimed, then continued to press ahead, a determined glare set in his face.

* * *

Kiba pounded on the door, crying the Uchiha name urgently. The door swung open upon the fifth knock. 

"This better be important, Inuzuka." an irritated Sasuke growled at the dog-boy, ember eyes staring him down without mercy.

"IT IS, DAMNIT! Konoha is under the attack of Orochimaru and Kisame now. The two of them are currently at the Eastern and Northern Gates respectively. Naruto is already helping out at the Eastern Gate, so Hokage-sama asked you to come with me to the Northern Gate instead." Kiba rushed out his words, stopping for a breather only after his message ended. When he finally looked up again, the raven-haired avenger has geared up and was ready to run.

"Let's go." Sasuke said with a commanding voice, and then was off with Kiba flanking him.

**TBC...**

**

* * *

**

Momochi Zabuza: He-lo, nice to see you again. Thanks for the review. You have been reading all my latest fics, and may I say that I'm very honoured! (huggles) However, I do have to warn you that this fic is in the tradgey genre, so no happy ending.Toodles then ;D

FiendisHSerapH: Power to my fics! Yay! Thank you!

Rosemary: Hey thanks for liking this fic. Yep, Naruto is kinda OOC. Heck, all of them are OOC in here. Heh, I kinda fooling around for this fic, so didn't really put in the effort. Opps, don't kill me after you read this. XP

* * *

A/N: Sleepy, sleepy, sleepy. Next update is on unknown date. I'm not going to make another stupid promise for myself to regret again. Darn baka me. Oyasumi. 


	3. Part 3

**Disclaimer: So not mine. **

A/N: Whoa, I was wondering when would I ever update this? (laughs out loud)

* * *

>> **Just Want to Say I'm Sorry** >>

**Part 3**

To be one of Orochimaru's most trusted aides, he knew Kabuto must possess something more than just excellent medical skills. Therefore, Naruto has expected him to be a good fighter at the very least. But at the rate the fight was dragging on for the past thirty minutes, and the challenge the older man was putting up, suddenly the word 'good' seemed such an understatement. Kabuto was not a good fighter, he was a _darn_ good fighter.

"Teme..." the blond growled, annoyance finally getting to his nerves. If circumstances would allow it, he would have break out into a series of colorful phrases foul enough to shame even Orochimaru himself.

Rushing each other for the umpteen time, the two males clashed their kunais together, steel screeching against steel. Both refused to budge, as one pushed with his weapon, the other answered with an equally forceful shove. Finally, the building momentum sent them stumbling apart, heels skidding clumsily over sandy soil.

"You're so irritating! When are you going to drop dead exactly?" Naruto snarled with a pout. How he managed to combine the two features into one expression was a mystery.

"Same to you, gaki." Kabuto smirked, regarding him coolly.

"You're so going down!" Naruto proclaimed and resumed his fighting stance again.

"So you say..." the older nin smiled eerily and followed suit.

* * *

"Hoshigake...Kisame." Sasuke regarded the ex-Akatsuki nin stoically, face schooled into an unreadable expression.

"You...! Uchiha Sasuke!" the shark-man spat venomously at his opponent, eyes narrowing angrily. "You killed Itachi!"

"..."

"You killed my partner! Your brother moreover!" Kisame continued his rave.

"Shut up." Sasuke replied, fists clenched and head bowed. "I do not have such a traitorous brother."

"What! I'm going to kill you! I'll take revenge for Itachi!"

"You're welcome to try..." the ebony-haired nin answered the challenge with a calm response. However, when he finally lift his head, his expression was not in syn with his voice as eyes that were black minutes before has bled into advance Mangekyou Sharingan.

* * *

Kabuto crumpled to the dirt ground most unceremoniously, limbs twitching violently. His mouth was agape, opening and closing like a dying guppy out of water, and black eyes were unfocused. Naruto wince at the result of rasengan effected on a man, knowing all too well that Kabuto's inner organs has been ripped apart by his swirling orb of raw chakra by now. He really wanted to say sorry to the dying nin, but the fact that they were enemies just made it seemed wrong to do so.

Naruto never wanted to kill.

He tried not to scratch his hands, tried not to feel the clammy blood stuck to his palms. Closing cerulean eyes for a beat, he breathed out a sigh. If it has not been the failure of Kabuto's last jutsu, then he would not have had the chance and opening to strike down the man. The fight could have been delayed longer. Suddenly, once reminded of the medical nin's last strike, the area where the kyuubi-bearer was hit started to throb with pain. That was followed by a searing pain which burned through his seal and made him see stars.

"Kami..." Naruto gasped in agony, falling to his knees. He clutched to his stomach tightly, trying to will the pain to stop. Glimpsing down, he saw that his skin has blackened to a sickly glowing green. "Maybe the jutsu didn't fail as I assumed..." he gritted out his frustration.

"No, it didn't fail." A certain slimy man replied, glee interlaced with his voice.

Through tears, Naruto looked up painstakingly to meet eyes with the big villain – Orochimaru. "You..."

"Yes, me." the vile man replied mockingly, reptilian eyes bright with fervor.

His taunting voice repulsed the blond, and the boy attempted to punch the man, only to be dragged down by his pain again.

"There is no use to struggle. What Kabuto has done, is gave you a curse seal. You will continued to feel weak, and your little youkai can't provide you any of its abnormal chakra too. If you tried to force use its chakra, you will die." Orochimaru laughed, flicking out his long snaky tongue. "Uzumaki, for countless times, you have stopped my precious vessel from coming to me, I'll make sure you pay for that. You shall watch while I destroy Konoha before your eyes and kill every single inhabitants."

"No..." A faint protest barely cried from the younger nin made the missing nin grinned even madly with delight.

Whipping about, Orochimaru turned his attention back to the scene before him, which happened to be the heart of Konoha. Due to the short notice of the surprise attacks, most of the villagers were trapped within the village and cornered to the center. They currently faced the ex-Konoha nin with fear.

'No, I can't watch this! I must protect Konoha! I must protect...!' Naruto screamed inwardly, determination setting his jaw. Effort forced his fists close as he clutched them tight, and slowly stumbled to his feet. 'Fox, please let me be selfish just for this once.'

'...' Strangely, Kyuubi was quiet.

"Orochimaru..." the blond called out in a strong, unwavering voice. Name mentioned, the said man turned about to face Naruto with narrowing eyes. He watched in disbelief as the fiery red youkai chakra began to seep out from the boy's body and enveloped him in pulsating strength. He hissed in anger as the loudmouth ninja morphed claws and incisors.

"Fool, you will die if you use Kyuubi's chakra!"

"I have to protect Konoha no matter what."

"I should have known there bound to be idiots like you!"

"Let's fight."

* * *

Somewhere in-between, more Konoha nins have arrived to fight off Kisame's minions. Slowly but surely, the defenders were winning. The moment Sasuke stole over Kisame's katana and ran it through the shark-man's midsection, the victor was known.

Panting slightly, the ebony-haired frowned. He should have felt reassurance and maybe even happiness to finally end all this mayhem. However, a dreadful feeling settled to the pit of his stomach instead. Something just did not feel quite right.

"Uchiha..." a weary and grim Neji shimmered into his sight, face purposely schooled into a mask. "You better get to the village center."

* * *

The silence was deafening. His steps managed to echo eerily even with all the villagers gathered at the particular area. All of them were clustered together, attention focused on something which was blocked from Sasuke's view. When they finally saw the last Uchiha heir approaching, the villagers solemnly parted a path for him to walk through. He raise an eyebrow in question, thoroughly mystified. Beside him, Neji vaguely gestured him to go ahead. Stepping forward, the ebony-haired guy soon came to face with the Godaime – Tsunande.

Suddenly, he was pulled into a hug and over the female's shoulders, he saw the terrible sight which made his body trembled uncontrollably and fists clenched tightly to his sides.

"He says he has to protect Konoha." Tsunande sobbed, hands tightening around. Come to think of it, the embrace was more like a restrain to prevent the shocked Uchiha from doing something unspeakable. " He says he has to protect...**_you_**."

* * *

That day, Konoha mourned the death of one very honourable ninja, Uzumaki Naruto.

**TBC...

* * *

**

A/N: I realized I just can't end it here. That will be inappropriate, and I will get stone to death by ya guys. There will be a closing to this, I will made sure of that! I swear on the (non-existing) reputation of TenshiKaitou. (solemn pledge) Heh. Wait for the epilogue then!


End file.
